


A la recherche du temps perdu (В поисках утраченного времени)

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 1920s, Books, Fluff, Literature, M/M, Minific, Retirement!lock, Shakespeare's Sonnets, Watson understands Holmes better than anybody, la recherche du temps perdu, marcel proust - Freeforma, queer theory but disguised as a fanfic, suggestions of period-'appropriate' homophobia, wwi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Первая мировая война закончилась, Холмс и Уотсон думают о времени, которое они потеряли, и о вещах, о которых нельзя говорить. (И находят способы поговорить об этом.)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	A la recherche du temps perdu (В поисках утраченного времени)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A la recherche du temps perdu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110368) by [ConanDoylesCarnations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConanDoylesCarnations/pseuds/ConanDoylesCarnations). 



**_Лондон, 1922 год_ **

На днях Уотсон рассказал ему о новой книге; она была колоссального объёма и, по-видимому, имела какое-то культурное значение. Её только начали переводить на английский язык. Он сказал, что эта книга связана с войной, хотя начата она [книга] была задолго до войны – примерно в 1909, не так ли? Во всяком случае, именно название книги самым решительным образом поселилось в сознании Холмса, в том самом пространстве (по крайней мере, так он всегда себе его представлял) – гораздо более просторном и переполненном, чем предполагало большинство людей, встретившись с ним. 

– _A la recherche du temps perdu_ , – поправил он произношение Уотсона; это была рефлекторная реакция. Сразу же после этого он надеялся, что тот не запомнит исправления, ведь это была типичная уотсоновская ошибка. Никто не смог бы определить, в чём состояла ошибка в этот раз, даже Шерлок Холмс, который знал больше, чем большинство людей о большинстве вещей, и больше, чем кто-либо в мире о Джоне Уотсоне – но она была. Если уж на то пошло, то _именно_ в своих ошибках человек больше всего бывает самим собой. Ошибки, а если говорить точнее, _девиации(1)_. Как отрицательно заряжены все эти слова! Холмс не очень-то любил слова. Слова, как что-то пролитое в лаборатории или следы полицейского на месте преступления, затуманенные, запутанные, потерянные и разрушенные.

Уотсон давно понял, как Холмс относится к словам, и связал это с его привычным долгим молчанием, которое для большинства людей было продолжительным проявлением эксцентричной невежливости. Возможно, те и были немного эксцентричны, признал Уотсон. Но для того, кто понимал бессловесный язык Холмса (Можно ли это назвать _языком_? Временами Уотсон разделял разочарование Холмса), тот говорил красноречивее всяких слов. Красноречивее колоссальной книги Пруста.

– Они не знают, как назвать её по-английски, – сказал Уотсон. Не было никакого способа – изящного, эпиграмматического – перевести это название. Они вдвоём сидели там, и эти слова плыли между ними, вокруг них, как тяжёлый туман, как призрак: _à la recherche du temps perdu_. Именно так они оба себя и чувствовали: Уотсон сказал об этом сразу же, как только увидел название, и был вынужден немедленно сообщить об этом Холмсу (Естественно, это была уже непроизвольная реакция). Однако когда Холмс встал с дивана (Уотсон не мог не отметить того, как тот себя контролирует; даже в этом возрасте в нём было что-то от балерины, хотя тот был очень высоким и, казалось бы, нескладным мужчиной. Очень красивым мужчиной.) – и пересёк гостиную дома 221Б по Бейкер-Стрит, чтобы свернуться калачиком, как кошка, на коленях у Уотсона. Он знал, что Холмс понял и почувствовал то же самое.

Это была не просто война, для них это было _du temps perdu_. (Как и для Пруста, но Уотсон этого не знал, хотя Холмс почему-то это подозревал). Это были долгие годы самоконтроля не только на публике, но часто даже и в приватной обстановке. И это было не просто название, которое нельзя было перевести, не просто чувство, которое нельзя было выразить словами, и которое не могло быть озвучено.

Наконец Холмс заговорил, вернее, прошептал что-то на ухо Уотсону: 

– Я бы назвал это _Воспоминанием о прошлом_.

Это была ещё одна вещь, которую большинство людей никогда бы не ожидало от Шерлока Холмса: он знал наизусть все первые сто двадцать шесть сонетов Уильяма Шекспира. Уотсон не мог написать об этом в своих опубликованных рассказах об их приключениях, но это была очень ранняя точка соединения между ними, он тоже знал их все.

И поэтому, возможно, это всё-таки _можно_ было бы произнести. Или, по крайней мере, это можно было бы _предположить_. Уотсон поцеловал Холмса в волосы, теперь уже седые, словно посыпанные пеплом. Он не мог бы написать об этом и в _«Стрэнде»_. Но, возможно, это было просто ещё одно говорящее молчание. (Он снова поцеловал его, просто чтобы убедиться.)

***

Примечание:

От автора: «A la recherche du temps perdu» обычно переводится на английский как «в поисках утраченного времени» или, как я выразился устами Холмса, «воспоминание о прошлом» – это строка из 30-го сонета Шекспира. Марсель Пруст на самом деле был геем, и роман стал важным культурным пробным камнем о таких людях в начале двадцатого века.

https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92_%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%85_%D1%83%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%87%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%BE_%D0%B2%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8

Состоящий из семи частей роман, называемый также циклом из семи романов, сочетает грандиозность построения с неповторимой тонкостью взгляда на мир. Он стал одним из самых известных и значительных явлений в искусстве XX века. В его состав входят романы:

По направлению к Свану (фр. Du côté de chez Swann).  
Под сенью девушек в цвету (фр. À l’ombre des jeunes filles en fleurs)  
У Германтов (фр. Le côté de Guermantes I et II)  
Содом и Гоморра (фр. Sodome et Gomorrhe I et II)  
Пленница (фр. La prisonnière)  
Беглянка / Исчезнувшая Альбертина (фр. La Fugitive / Albertine disparue)  
Обретённое время (фр. Le Temps retrouvé)

***

(1) – Девиантное поведение – это устойчивое поведение личности, отклоняющееся от общепринятых, наиболее распространённых и устоявшихся общественных норм.


End file.
